


Sore Loser

by ALewdInvention



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Degradation, Feminization, Genderbending, Humiliation, Mind Break, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Pokephilia, Transformation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALewdInvention/pseuds/ALewdInvention
Summary: Ash loses to Red in a pokemon battle and doesn't take it well, but it's a good thing Red was nice enough to help Ash "improve" himself.A commission for a friend
Relationships: pokemon/human
Kudos: 19





	Sore Loser

Red withdrew his pokemon turning to address the rather brash young trainer he beat. “Not bad, but using an electric type against a ground type is a bit… whooaa!”

Red hopped out of the way as a rock soared past his head, “What was that for!”

“You cheated!”

“What are you talking about…. uuhhhhh what was your name again?” Questioned Red.

“It’s Ash and how could you beat me with a shuckle without cheating!?”

Red shrugged, “Iron defence and toxic, your team isn’t great against toxic stalls.”

“I don’t know what that means!” Screamed Ash, flush with anger as he charged, “I’m gonna whaaaa!”

A purple light surrounded Ash thrusting him back and off his feet with a loud thump. He rubbed his sore back looking up to see an imposing but stacked Mewtwo. She was a good foot taller than Ash sporting thick thighs covered by black fishnets that squished into her upper thigh fat. Her hips swung and her bare purple nipple tipped tits jiggled as she walked over to Ash. Her long purple tail swinging low and shifting the grass behind her.

“Such a pathetic little trainer, I bet you didn’t even notice Red release me during your little fit.” Taunted Mewtwo as she placed her fishnet sleeved hands on her hips. Her form imposing over Ash’s comparatively diminutive one.

“Red should I just throw him in the middle of the forest,” Mewtwo’s eyes began to glow her rage apparent, “Or would you like to see me crush him here so you can watch?”

Ash trembled unable to spit out any words as his body shook in fear, but ever the pervert he still felt twinges of arousal looking at Mewtwo’s jiggling purple breasts, “Ewww Red the bitch boy is ogling me. I think I’ll just…” Psychic energy started piling on Ash as his body began to feel immense painful pressure.

But before Mewtwo could do any permanent damage Red stopped her, “Hold on Mewtwo, I’ve got an idea.”

Mewtwo looked back to her master, curiously, “Oh and?”

“If Ash wants to fight, we might as well give him a better fitting form.” Red smirked, “Since his current body’s so pathetic.”

Mewtwo’s eyes lit up, “Excellent Idea master.” Mewtwo looked down, a cheeky grin crawling across her face, “I’ve got just the trick.”

Ash shivered and closed his eyes, waiting for the attack, but instead, he felt the pressure lift from his body? His eyes darted open to see Red and Mewtwo flirting, Red rubbed her ass while she teased his crotch. Ash could faintly hear them whisper, “This is gonna be great…” Ash almost felt calm, maybe the pair had spared him, but then he saw it. Tufts of yellow fur springing up on his hands and darker black fur springing up on his feet.

“It’s working a lot faster than I thought.” Red chuckled, “I guess you’ve got a super weak constitution. No surprise there, hahaha.”

Ash felt jolts run up his spine as he muttered, “Nhhggg, sh-shut up!” As he gave Red a scowl.

“So defiant, but you’ll fall in line quickly, just look.” Red pointed at Ash’s jeans which were expanding and split right before his eyes. His thighs became a lot plumper and his butt bubbled out.

Ash scrambled to his feet, at a loss for words, but still hopeful he could escape and maybe ask professor Oak for help? Ash managed to run for a few feet until he felt a sharp pain followed by an intense pleasure; that shot up his spine.

“Aaaahhhggnnhuu!” Red screams turned into moans fast as he fell to the ground instinctively grabbing his crotch. “Wu-what was that?” 

Ash looked back to see a long dark brown tail inserted into his asshole. Though before Ash could respond adequately his tail jerked itself out of his ass leaving it gaping for a moment as he mewled, “Nyyygghhh!” His teeth clenched in pleasure, eyes rolling up into his head as he felt his cock shoot out a load right into his underpants.

Red laughed, “Wow Ash I knew you were a poor loser, but your a quick shot bitch too?”

“Nhh-no!” Ash spat defiantly, “I’m not a, ngghhhhh!” Ash felt his cock shoot again as jolts of anal pleasure rushed through his body. He clenched his teeth and looked back to see his tail had a mind of its own. Like a girafarig his tail had a ball-like head; only this one had a lustful look in its eyes and a super long tongue currently tormenting Ash’s asshole.

“Who is this cutie?” Red knelt behind Ash and reached down to pet his tail, “Your a slutty little tail aren’t you?”

The tail nodded fast, a certain lustful frenzy in its eyes. Red scratched under its chin, “You’re a lot more honest than your second stupider head.”

“Scr-nngghhh, screw you!” Spat Ash as he trembled, paralyzed by pleasure, “Such a defiant pokemon, you’ll have to help me tame your bitchier half.”

Ash’s new tail nodded, ecstatic at the prospect it’d get to help with Ash’s training, but there was one problem, “I’M NOT A POKEMON!” Cried Ash through gritted angry teeth.

“Just give it a second…”

Like prophecy, Ash’s body started changing at Red’s words. His hat got knocked off by two white antennae sicking up through his black hair; along with a pair of yellow furred ears. His clothing all over his body broke completely; tossing his belt and backpack to his side as his body expanded to meet its new plumpness. Revealing his rather pathetic 3-inch cock still squirting out dribblets of cum.

“Look at how tiny he is, Red!” Giggled Mewtwo, “He’s barely bigger than a baby pokemon and he’s supposed to be fully grown.”

Ash’s face lit up with anger as he yelled “SHUT U-gghhhyyhh!” But his protest was cut off as his tail dove back into his transforming asshole. Eating our Ash’s new asshole like a grumpig eats slop.

“Mewtwo is right Ash you’re cock’s not even a 4th the size of mine.” Ash narrowed his eyes in disbelief, but couldn’t gather the composure to retort, but Mewtwo was more than happy to answer, “Here just take a look poke-bitch to be.”

Mewtwo knelt in front of Red and unzipped his pants to reveal her master’s poke-bitch breaker. The cock looked more appropriate on a mudsdale let alone a human. “See sissy,” Mewtwo grabbed hold of Red’s hardening cock, “This is what a real pokemon trainer has between his legs. Not your pathetic quick shot baby penis.”

Ash’s teeth clenched, he wanted to scream, but all that came out was pleasure-filled moans as his transformation continued. His legs and arms shifted positions, quickly contorting and lengthening to a size more appropriate for a quadruped. His finger’s melding together into hooves. Ash couldn’t even hold his tose off the ground anymore and he slumped down on the ground as his neck lengthed and face extended forward. He was developing a muzzle. His nose puffing out into a pink dot at the end and his lips plumping to accommodate his new muzzled maw. Then after what felt like at least 3 orgasms and a lot of drooling, Ash was left as a rather sexed-up girafarig; with a 3.5-inch horse cock...

Red looked over Ash’s new form in judgement, “Hmmmmm, disappointing…”

Ash looked up, his eyes woozy, “Wu-what?”

“I was going to put you in my stables for a week as punishment, but your package is so small and pathetic even after being transformed. You should’ve gained inches, but now you look even smaller.”

“Ngghh, fuck y-you!” Ash spouted.

“Sigh*, you still haven’t learned your lesson, but maybe you will as a bitch.”

Ash tried to keep a defiant look on his face but had trouble displaying anything but pleasured frustration with his tail constantly teasing his asshole. “Mewtwo do your thing.”

Mewtwo’s eyes glowed as she kissed the tip of Red’s cock. Ash felt a strange sensation wash over him and a voice tickle the back of his mind, “Hey their poke-bitch to be, it’s your new best friend.” Mewtwo’s telepathic voice runs in Ash’s mind, “I’m going to play a little game with you okay?”

Ash just came again, his mind going fuzzy as Mewtwo laughed, “Hee-hee, what an appropriate answer. Now then if you don’t break and become a bitch; then I’ll turn you back to normal, but if you give into those natural urges…”

Mewtwo’s lips pressed down on Red’s cock and Ash could feel it in his mouth. The musky smell, taste and even the weight as it filled his mouth. “I’ll make sure your pokemon share your final fate.” Mewtwo sunk her lips down on Red’s cock and Ash could quickly feel his new jaw straining and his throat filling with cock.

Ash’s face contorted into a desperate o-face as he was forced to share in Mewtwo’s deep throating of Red’s cock. Parting his new puffy lips and forcing him to take psychic cock, “Ghhhhaaagggh!” Ash drooled, his mind rattled, he thought he would vomit, but then a voice in his mind greeted him; like his but different…

“Red’s cock is so much bigger and better than ours, doesn’t it feel good sucking him off?”

Red tried to keep his mind on track, thinking negative thoughts “No, and it never will!”

“But if it doesn’t feel good then why are we cuming?”

“Wait, but I’m not nggghhh!” Ash’s little colt cock shot out another pathetic load onto the grass as Red taunted, “You must really like watch bitch, but don’t worry you’ll get a chance.”

Ash winced as the voice continued, “We must really love cock or we wouldn’t be thinking about how good Red’s cock tastes.”

“No...I”

“Or how tasty his cum must be.” With those sweet words, Ash’s suggestible mind was flooded with plenty of mental images of Red’s cock as well as pokemon cock much larger than his own. It was all so overwhelming and with each flashed image, he inhaled more of Red’s musk. Ash’s mind was melting he was going to…

“Cuuuuuumiing!” Squealed Ash, his eyes going cross as his body was wracked by one large orgasm. Jolts of pleasure spread up from his hooves down his spine and fried his poor little brain.

“Haha you’ve cum 4 maybe 5 times again Ash, you’re soooo pathetic.” Ash could hardly hear Red anymore. His mind was consumed by one large orgasm. It was like his cock was shrivelling up and it was!

With each drop of cum that escaped his little colt cock he lost inch after inch, his balls shrivelling down until Ash’s pelvis inverted in on itself. Ash should have been horrified, but the voice in the back of his head just kept whispering, “Relax, enjoy yourself, doesn’t it feel good?”

“Nhggg, yeessshhh!” Moaned Ash, as his new horsie nipples started to puff out.

“It feels natural thinking about cocks, it makes you wet and your tits leak, right?”

Ash didn’t always have a cunt or tits, right? At least that’s what he thought until his new crotch tits finished blossoming. The perky black-furred C-cup tit’s jiggled as Ash’s body trembled. His new puffy black nipples, leaking as his new cunt drooled; both instinctively reacting to the smell of Red’s cock. “Ngh I-it ish sooo guuud!” Ash was being driven to the edge by his ever moistening mare cunt. His new drooling pussy was screaming at him to breed and Red’s cock had just popped out of Mewtwo’s mouth.

“Good girl,” Red reached down and petted Mewtwo’s head causing his powerful psychic to wag her tail and purr, “Now for my new pokebitch. Mewtwo, shift our brain dead slut into a better position.”

With a hand wave, Ash was lifted off the ground and shifted into an ass up position. Her new horse legs wobbled for a moment; weak from constant pleasure, but Mewtwo stabilized her form, “Now then,” Red said standing right behind Ash, “Which hole should I use?”

Ash kept panting with anticipation, her rage being consumed by an ever-growing lust, but she felt fear when she saw Red pick up his belt; with all his pokeballs still attached. “Let’s see how many pokeballs your new asshole can fit.” Ash’s face gritted with pleasure as Red pushed the first pokeball into her puffy anal donut.

“Oh, how surprising you’re new asshole swallowed it super easy.” Red started inserting the second pokeball, “You’re a born anal bitch Ash.”

Ash could only mewl as Red quickly inserted his entire former team up her greedy mare asshole. Her puffy horse donut easily accepted all six pokeballs and Ash loved it!. The pleasure was driving her crazy and her new inner voice wasn’t stopping. “Wow, it feels super good taking things up our ass, our tits are leaking milk even faster now. Maybe we are an anal slut?”

Ash didn’t think and tried to remain defiant, but the voice was having none of it. “Don’t lie to yourself Ash, you love it. I can tell by how heavily your cunt is drooling.”

“Nh-no I don’t… I” Ash wasn’t even sure if he was serious at this point, but during her defiant speech, she felt Red’s cock head press against his cunt.

Ash turned back, his breathing heavy and his eyes almost begging Red to stop, because deep down she was beginning to realize there was no going back. If Red inserted his cock inside him he’d release years of backed-up cock lust… wait Ash never thought about cocks before… or did she?

“Get ready to graduate from your virginity bitch!” Red inserted half his cock almost immediately and Ash felt like he was going to break. His fat cock tip ground against her pokeballs and her fat mare cunt; while massive still struggled to accommodate Red’s girth. Ash could only heavily pant and shake as Red spanked her ass, “Ha I might be willing to spare you if you say your sorry slut.”

Ash’s breathing was heavy and her mind was on fire, but she still attempted to apologize. Desperately gripping what little was left of his masculinity as she spat, “Ahhhhii-I’m soooowwwyyy!” 

“Too late poke-slut!” Taunted Red as he slammed his cock into Ash’s asshole. The pleasure wave would’ve made Ash collapse if not for Mewtwo’s help, but it didn’t stop there.

“We're really breaking fast, aren’t we?” Questioned Ash’s soft mental voice, “Maybe we were always cock lovers? If we didn’t like dick, then Red’s fat juicy cock wouldn’t feel so good.”

Despite the brain-melting pleasure from Ash’s first mare pussy pounding session, he still felt collected enough to answer the voice, “Maybe you are right? Maybe I really do like dick?”

Ash drooled her eyes dropping half-open as the voice continued, “Good girl, your mind is melting into goop super quickly! How does it feel?”

Wait, wasn’t this voice supposed to be hers? Thought Ash, but as another pleasure wave washed over her it seemed so unimportant; this little fact. The voice obviously knew what was best for Ash. The voice knew that she liked dick so she should just drool, listen and answer when her master commands it.

“It feels soooo gooood!” Red moaned, her new crotch tits spurting milk with each heavy thrust.

“Such a pathetic mare, Red was right to make you his bitch. You’re not good for anything else.” The voice shifted from a softer version of Ash’s to Mewtwo’s, “Now listen and obey.

“I obey!” Giggled Ash, overwhelmed with pleasure.

“You’re an anal slut and you’re going to tell Red exactly what you are when he asks, understand bitch?”

“Yes, master!” Squealed Ash as she felt the full force of Red’s cock overwhelming her mind again. Arceus be praised cock just felt so good in her hypersensitive mare pussy and Ash was so happy Red was using her like a cock sock, but she hoped Red was pleased with his mare pussy.

Like magic, Red’s first cum load flooded his insides, filling Ash with hot musky ball cream and answering her question. Ash never felt so satisfied, it was like he was a prime breeding mare in heat, getting bred by her bull and it was her job to stay nice and tight until master finished his orgasm. 

Red’s orgasm was so powerful it pushed out all 6 pokeballs from Ash’s ass, creating a lewd squishing sound as each one exited his mare-hole, landing on the grass. The final pokeball being pushed out signalling the end of Red’s orgasm. The dominant trainer pulled out complementing, “Not bad bitch, I guess if you want I can change you back into a..”

“Nooooo!” Screamed Ash

Red smirked, “Oh why not?”

“I don’t care about my pokemon anymore!” Cheered Ash panting like a bitch, “My filthy mare holes need your thick dick.”

Ash’s tail started nodding as she continued, “I wanna be your anal slut Reeeeed!”

Red pushed his hard, still slick cock inside Ash’s puffy mare asshole, “Good answer bitch.” Ash’s tail kept licking Red’s shaft as he continued, “I think you deserve a reward for finally behaving.”

“Yeeeeesshhh!” Ash mewled as Red grabbed hold of her horsie hind legs, lifting Ash’s horse Rear off the ground, as he started to thrust into Ash’s greedy mare asshole. Her eyes rolled up into his head as her long tongue flopped out of her mouth. Red’s fat cock was scraping farther than the pokeballs and with each thrust was turning Ash’s mind to mush. Completely crushing any remaining ideas of masculinity the former trainer might have had.

Though she had enough concentration left to answer Mewtwo’s mental questions, “Time for me to finish moulding your pathetic little mind. Are you ready to be Red’s anal slut forever?”

“Yeess!” Squealed Ash out loud.

Mewtwo chuckled, continuing telepathic communication, “Good bitch, and did you ever want to be a pokemon trainer?”

“Noooooo!”

“Hehe, how pathetic. Now just to make sure your conditioning is permanent, repeat after me.” Ash kept panting like a bitch her eyes half open and woozy, but her mind ready to accept her final conditioning. 

“You have never been a human.”

Ash repeated mentally, “I’ve never been a silly human.” 

“You’ve always been Red’s pokemon”

“I’ve always been Red’s obedient pokemon!”

“Haha, you became an anal slave soooo easily bitch, but you don’t care do you?”

Ash’s eyes crossed as her cunt squirted again, making her thoughts go fuzzy. “I guess I couldn’t expect more than that from a natural born anal slut.” Mewtwo slapped Ash’s fat furred ass as she whispered a few parting thoughts, “You’re never going back bitch, but at least your life has some meaning as Red’s cock sleeve.” Mewtwo caressed Red’s chest and looked down at the trembling poke-bitch, “Oh and welcome to the team.”

Red chuckled, “You’re right Mewtwo he broke super fast, buuuuut…”

Red slammed his hips inside Red’s asshole causing her body to convulse. Her nipples squirting out jets of milk as her cunt squirted one final time before finally going limp. His new mare asshole greedily accepting Red’s hot load even as consciousness faded.

Red quickly finished dumping his load into a fainted Ash’s asshole. He sighed,” Phew, not bad for the first time.” Red snapped his finger’s and Mewtwo darted down and began cleaning his cum covered cock. “Good girl,” Red petted his pokemon’s head continuing, “Now what to do with you…”

Later that evening Red had finally decided on what to do with Ash and his partner. Red had Mewtwo teleported his new sluts to the redlight district in Saffron City. All manner of human and pokemon were soliciting services from one another.

“Alright girls I’ll be back in the morning and I expect you poke-sluts to make some decent money.”

“Yes, master!” Chirped Ash and Pikachu in unison. The pair being slutted up for the evening. Ash’s spiky hair sported pink tips, her puff lips had a bright shade of purple lipstick and matching eye shadow; with long lashes. Her new crotch tits didn’t get a covering, just held in place by a string bra; that let her new nipples leak milk right on the street. Her massive ass was bisected by a thong which did little to hide her new puffy horse cunt and anus; plus her tail would always pull the string aside for any potential customer.

Pikachu had fallen the same fat as her trainer slutted up with Mewtwo’s psychic might into a bombshell short stack. Her plump thighs strained against the edges of her tight skirt. Leaving ample room for you to see her black and pink polka-dotted panties. Her stomach was plump and soft sporting a small ball piercing and her tits were plump C-cups just like her old trainers. Though Pikachu was sporting pink lipstick and eyeshadow, going for more of a bimbo look than her old master.

“Good girls now let’s leave these two to their new work.” Red spared a last look at the pair. They immediately started aggressively seducing the first businessman they saw. Lustfully looking in his eyes and showing off their brand new assets. Red could tell the pair wouldn’t think about their old lives for even a second. There was too much dick sucking to be done and with that though Red disappeared in a flash of purple light. Sure that his new hoes were happy.


End file.
